Consequences of Dating a Prankster
by 325270
Summary: Drabble type kind of story. {I'm not good at summaries .} Credit goes to Rick Riordan, for most of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

Bianca nocked her last arrow, and crumpled onto a nearby porch. "This is an okay place to die." She murmured to herself. "Guys!" Someone called, _Oh look, _she thought, _Someone's here to finish me off. _"I think this one is an Apollo kid!"

When the figure loomed over her, she couldn't see their face. It was a big splotchy blur, and which didn't make anything better,

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed, that wasn't mine. It was so nice to feel a mattress.<p>

For days I've been chased by horrifying creatures across the borders. I remember sleeping in the wild for weeks, shivering on a empty stomach. "Where am I?" I croaked, unconsciously.

I backed up, as a centaur trotted over and pressed his lips into a firm line.

Not exactly welcoming.

"Hello. I am Chiron, I am the trainer of Camp Half-Blood." The centaur introduced, "You, child?"

"Uh.." I stammered, "I'm Bianca. Bianca Marks."

"Well, Bianca. You are a half-blood, one of your parents in an Olympian god or goddess." Chiron explained, in a dry, teacher-like voice. "W-what?" I sputtered, in disbelief, "I thought the gods and goddesses are myths!"

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Child. Would you like it if you were called a myth?" Chiron raised a brow, sternly. "Uh.." I frowned, "Actually, it doesn't really matter."

"Not for you, but the gods and goddesses are particularly sensitive about this topic." Chiron said, mirroring my frown.

"Uh..okay."

"C'mon, now. I believe you are well to walk?" Chiron questioned. But I had a feeling he wasn't asking, really.

I swung my legs, to the side and stood up. A wave of dizziness hit me, making me stumble a few steps. The centaur looked back, "Are you okay? Do you need Will to help you walk?"

I waved him off, immediately. "No thank you, Chiron. I'm absolutely fine."

Gasping, I looked around. "How can this be?" I muttered, "Mist, Bianca. It's this magical veil that distorts human vision from these kinds of things."

"Oh."

Boy, I felt stupid.

"Bianca, may I ask you where you got that bow and quiver from?"

"My mother." I replied, bitterly.

Chiron turned away, and smoothed down his tweed jacket.

"Well, let's introduce you to Connor. He's the one who saved you." Chiron said, pointing at 2 boys selling something near the camp convenience store "Oh! Travis and Connor! Please don't do that!"

"Connor." Chiron called, "Connor, would you like to show Bianca around?"

"Who's Bianca? Is she cute?" Connor grinned, wryly, picking up his pace towards Chiron. "I'm right here you little turd face!" I yelled, smacking him upside his head. "She's mean." Connor whimpered, rubbing his head.

"Please introduce yourselves!" Chiron said, firmly and trotted off.

"Uh..I'm Bianca Marks...Not really nice to meet you." I frowned in distaste, "And I'm Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes. Not really nice to meet you, too."

"Okay, I think I'll start from the first cabin." Connor smirked, and grabbed my wrist, dragging me across the place. "This is the Zeus Cabin, aka Cabin 1." He explained quickly, "That is the Hera cabin, also known as Cabin 2." Pointing at the cabin next to cabin 1.

"That one is the Poseidon cabin, also known as Cabin 3. A while ago, the counsellor of cabin 3, Percy Jackson has gone missing."

He quickly explained the cabins, and I frowned, "Where will I be staying?"

"I'm pretty sure, you'll be claimed soon." He smiled, and ran off. As soon as I was about to walk off, Connor came running back. "I forgot that you'll be needing a weapon."

He dragged me (Yes, AGAIN!) to the back of the Athena cabin, and showed me a large garden shed. the Son of Hermes unlocked the shed, and grinned, "Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

I rolled my eyes, and walked in. As soon as I stepped in, I regretted it. I heard the upsetting, _Click _and sighed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Connor jeered, pissing himself from laughing. I cursed him, and surprisingly, it wasn't english.

I looked at a variety of bows and javelins that suited my taste.

Hissing as an arrow tip grazed my fingertip, I frowned and ignored it. "Why are you like this?!" Connor muttered, pulling out my hand.

"AH!" I yelped, "Were you here all this time?"

"Every single minute." Connor smirked, smugly like he was proud of that achievement.

He pulled out a crumpled band-aid and wrapped it around my finger. "I'm no Apollo kid, but I hope you appreciate my sign of affection." He murmured, softly. I must've blushed, because he smiled, seductively.

"HHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you! You're falling for my bullcrap! On the first day too! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Connor laughed, wheezing. I arched an eyebrow, if there was something I despised,- it was making a fool out of myself.

I didn't even know how, but I tucked and rolled aside, pulled the the string as fast as a viper. I had the celestial bronze tip at his heart- a deadly blow.

Connor stopped laughing, and gulped. "Uhhh..." He stammered, looking at the arrowhead. "Ha ha." I laughed dryly, "Who's laughing now?"

Lowering my guard, I swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how I did that."

"S'alright." He shrugged, "I think you might be an Ares kid, an Athena kid, or maybe an Apollo kid."

"I hope." I murmured, and slung the bow over my head. "Is it okay if I took two weapons?"

"Uh.." Connor stuttered, "I think so."

I was torn over between which one I wanted more- a dagger or hunter's knife. "I think you should chose the hunter's knife." Connor said, pointing at it. "Really?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"PUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Connor laughed, again. I frowned, I was truly getting damn annoyed about this boy, like what's his problem?!

Geez, I know he's a son of Hermes, but can't he just take it seriously for once? I put back the knife, and unsheathed the dagger, Connor waddled back a few steps.

I smirked, and shoved the blade back into it's rightful place- it's scabbard. Attaching the dagger to my belt, I stalked out. Leaving Connor in the dust.

"HEY! Wait up!"

I ignored the jerk.

The sun was shining on me, casting a ebony coloured shape behind me.

"Oh, hey hon! I love your hair!" A girl purred, advancing towards me with her clique. "It totally looks like you slept in the wild your whole life!"

I smiled provokingly, "Seems like it."

The girl frowned, "Huh?"

"Who's Olympian parent is yours?" I said, still smiling. "Uh..hello!" The girl snapped, "Aphrodite kid here!"

"Yep." I nodded, "I kinda figured 'cause your like those girls who spend 99.9 percent of their time scribbling shit all over their face."

The girl scoffed, "It least I don't go parading around trying to get attention!"

"How about 2 pm?" I smirked, unraveling my whole intention.

"What?!"

"You know, so I can challenge you?" I snorted, "Duh."

"Uh.." The girl stammered, nervously playing with her nails.

"She will not challenge you." Said a new voice.

This girl looked a lot kinder, and calm. She wore comfortable clothes, much less attention-grabbing than the other girl's. She had a dagger strapped to her belt. "I'm Piper McLean, Senior Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin."

"This is Drew, _former _counselor of Cabin Ten."

I snickered inwardly, and held my hand out. "Bianca Marks, nice to meet you." Piper clasped my hand firmly, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. See you at Sparing later on."

I nodded, curtly and shot Drew a smug look and decided to meet some people.

* * *

><p>I rapped my knuckles onto the grey door of the Athena cabin, "COME IN!" Someone called.<p>

Hesitantly pushing the door open, I poked my head in. "Uh- Is Annabeth here?"

"Here!"

A tall, blond girl strided over and smiled, "You must be Bianca Marks. I'm Annabeth Chase, Senior Counselor of the Athena Cabin!"

"Uh yeah.." I said, pressing my lips into a firm line. "I had a question, and uh..Chiron directed me to er..you." Annabeth folded her arms, and tilted her head, "Shoot."

"What if..um..you DON'T get claimed..?"

The daughter of Athena nodded her head, pursing her lips in thought. "Fair question but, in the Second Titan War, I don't know if you know this but.." She hesitated. A shadow of doubt flashed across her sharp features, but she forced back her regular look of courageousness. The daughter of Athena cleared her throat, and continued, "This guy named Percy Jackson, made the gods promise to claim their children by the age of 13.- How old are you? 13? 14?"

"Fifteen." I frowned, firmly.

"Well..I'm pretty sure you'll get claimed soon." Annabeth said, suppressing a smile. "I hope it's Athena. You look like a great battle strategist."

"My mom is human.. or mortal, whatever."

"Oh."

"S'alright, even if I get stuck with that damned brat in the Hermes Cabin, I'm pretty sure we'll be friends." I nodded, adding in a curt shrug.

"Is the 'damned brat' Connor and Travis, I'm guessing?" Annabeth said, tilting her head. "Yep." I muttered, nonchalantly. "Don't feel bad that Connor is picking on you, it's his special way of flirting and welcoming people."

I scoffed, "Well, see you at the sparing class later on."

* * *

><p>THUMP!<p>

I rolled my neck, and smirked. "You call that a _challenge_?"

Clarisse La Rue sneered, ferociously. She swung her fist, and I nimbly rolled under her blow, kicking her in her midsection. I aimed a punch and SPLAT! my knees buckled underneath me. It was the oldest trick in the book, kicking at the back of the knees.

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE! CLARISSE! CLARISSE!" The Ares campers hollered, stamping their combat boots on the arena ground. "Nice job!" Annabeth smiled, crookedly, hiding the fact I got defeated by Clarisse La Rue of the Ares cabin in a mere second. "You'll get better the more you'll practice!"

"Uh..sure." I grunted, wincing in pain when Annabeth patted my shoulder. "Sorry." She apologized, recoiling. Connor sauntered up to us with a look mixed between smugness and arrogance.

He smirked and shook a leather pouch.

"40 golden drachmas because you lost!" Connor said, lifting a brow mockingly. "Thanks Brenda! You rock, babe!"

I narrowed my eyes, and bit back terrible curses. "My-name-is-Bianca." Connor spun around and tossed 5 golden coins at me in a nonchalant matter. "Whatever." He grinned, "5 golden drachmas for commission, Bertha."

My jaw unhinged.

Does this fucking boy ever listen? I clearly stated my name was fucking Bianca, and off he goes calling me BERTHA! Out of loathe, I scooped up the drachmas and whipped them at the miserable spawn of Hermes.

"AH!" Connor yelped, clutching his head. "Stupid miserable brat! Fuck off!" I spat.

I shot the boy a glare and stormed off.

* * *

><p>I was standing next to Rachel Dare, the Camp's oracle of Delphi in the amphitheater.<p>

The enchanted bonfire made her hair look like it was on fire. Well.._in a good way. _

"If you all didn't know, we have a new arrival today." Chiron said, firmly. "Please welcome Bianca Marks!"

Some people clapped, some people didn't.

Rude.

I strided over to Chiron and bowed stiffly at the crowd.

Being honest, I didn't know what to do.

"I KNEW IT!" Somebody screamed, distinctively a male.

"Huh?" I frowned.

Golden rays were illuminating the whole amphitheater, the problem is I didn't know where it was coming from.

I looked around, nothing was the source of that ray of golden light. I looked up, and saw a symbol of a lyre bouncing on my head.

"All hail Bianca Marks, Daughter of Apollo. The God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecies." Chiron announced in his usual, dry, teacher like voice.

People bowed slightly.

"I thought she was an Athena kid!" Someone shouted from the Hephaestus cabin. "Because you know, her hair!"

Most Apollo kids were blond and blue- eyed, but I had chestnut coloured hair, _one_ blue eye, and _one_ green eye, which made me heterochromic.

It wasn't _that _noticeable, but it made me look weird sometimes.

I shuffled towards the section with a banner made out of golden thread, and a symbol of a lyre on it. Will Solace waved his hand, and beckoned me forward. The Apollo kids stared at me, bewildered.

"I get the chestnut hair from my mother." I scowled. "My _Dead_ mother." I added, with malice.

A kid from the Ares cabin snorted.

"Chiron! Don't you think Apollo claimed the _wrong_ person?! Shouldn't Bianca get claimed by _Hades_? She keeps adding that something is dead!"

"_Dead_ plant!" A guy from Ares sneered.

"_Dead_ chicken!"

"_Dead_ cat!"

"_Dead_ dog!"

"Gods of Olympus! _DEAD EVERYTHING!_"

"Plus!" Drew said, standing up. "Her name is _Bianca_! Do you think that scary Hades kid's sister is her? Just reincarnated?"

"YEAH!" Ares and Aphrodite chorused, finally agreeing on something.

A dark figure at lifted their head.

It must be the '_scary Hades kid_' Drew was talking about.

We stared at each other for a bit until the boy had shadows curling around his whole entire body.

He was gone.

An array of gasps and shrieks escaped from the lips of the spawns of Aphrodite.

I jerked my head towards them, and saw that same boy again just standing in front of them with his sword unsheathed. His sword wasn't celestial bronze, or whatever the half bloods called it.

His sword was 3 feet long and black as this endless void I dreamed of once after watching a horror movie.

The son of Hades raised a thin, bony arm. His fingers were in a snapping position.

Bottom lips quivered, tears sprouted out of the tears ducts of children of Aphrodite.

His face darkened.

"Nobody talks about my sister like that."

SNAP!

"AHHHHHHHH!" The Aphrodite cabin wailed, except for Piper who was playing with her dagger.

Shadows wrapped around him, and poof! He was gone.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Annabeth was actually right about Connor.

He had his 'special' way of flirting.

By special I meant perverted.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

I omitted a low, menacing growl.

Connor smirked, his eyes traveling down my barely covered body. "So..." He hesitated for a while, then he wet his lips, seductively. "Are you gonna do it?"

I clenched my fists, "No, Connor. Fuck off. NOW."

I was taking a shower, and the damned brat took my clothes.

Now, I was waddling around, trying to cling onto my towel like it was my dear life. Naturally, it was Connor's work as a Hermes kid. And now he demands me to give him a 'peek' for my clothes.

"I will make sure you will lose the ability of having kids if you don't give me back my clothing." I warned, loathe dripping from my tone. He tilted his head aside, and mock-thought about something.

"Well, you'd only have yourself to blame if I couldn't make kids, since like, you know, you like kids and all." He said after awhile.

"I fucking hate you!" was all the camp heard.

They all shook their head knowing who it came from, and what made them scream it.

I banged my head on the wall, muttering curses to myself.

Connor grinned, quirking up his eyebrows.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS!" I screamed in frustration, trying to distract myself from Connor using pain. I heard shuffling, and then silence.

That meant one thing.

CONNOR LEFT!

"Yes!" I whispered to myself, turning away from the wall I was using.

BAD IDEA.

Connor was closer than I remember, using both his arms to trap me in like a caged bird.

"Just leave me alone, Connor." I whispered, my tone drawling out from my lips more sultry than defensive.

Aphrodite's work.

He softly hummed against my earlobe, "How about no?"

"I'm don't want to play your stupid, childish games, Connor!" I hissed.

"Oh.." He chuckled, darkly. "I'm _so _not playing _childish, _as you say." He leaned closer so his hot breath fanned over my exposed collarbones.

"I wanna play dirty."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit was all I was thinking.

I was freaking gonna get raped, like the girl on a TV show, and shit!

My gut told me this.

Kick him in the balls.

So I did.

Connor's palms flew to his nether region, groaning in pain.

"Sorry Connor!~" I sang, scooping up my clothes and ran for my life as the other campers gave me weird looks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_I 'Stoll' Your Heart_

Valentine's Day.

What the actual fuck.

"Oh Em Gee!" Drew sang sharply. My insides curled hearing her say such thing in that musical tone. "Thank you guys!" She praised, gladly accepting chocolates and love letters from many very blind suitors.

Drew locked eyes with me and shot me a smug look, that made me want to send a volley of the piercing sun arrows Apollo had given me for my birthday in July. I smiled to myself imagining Drew thrashing in pain as the rays of sunlight singed off her eyebrows.

I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and hummed a soft melody, walking towards the mess hall.

'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!' was scribbled onto a rose pink banner hung on the wall with pretty lace.

The former counselor of the Hephaestus cabin approached me.

It was none other than Jake Mason.

"Hey Bianca." He greeted, waving. I felt my insides flutter. "Hi Jake. Happy Valentine's Day." Then a pair of arms snaked around my waist. "Morning, babe!" Someone said, happily. I knew that voice from anywhere.

Someone I loathed from the first day I came to Camp H

alf Blood.

I felt something snap inside of me.

"Connor." I said, gritting my teeth. "Fuck. Off. NOW."

"Oh." Jake blushed crimson, scratching his nape. I could practically _feel _the awkwardness ripple off of his body. He stuttered, "Am I bothering you two? I-I'll leave." The son of Hephaestus turned his heels and joined his other siblings. As I watched Jake disappear into the group of tall, stocky kids, streaked with grime and motor oil, I gritted my teeth, irritability when I felt Connor's warm breath fan over the expanse of my collarbones.

I slammed my elbow into Connor's gut after Jake left, "You fucking idiot, I hate you!" Connor staggered back a few feet, clutching his stomach. "You perfectly know I like Jake, how could you!?" I spat at my him.

"You know exactly that I 'Stoll' your heart! So stop playing hard to get." He winked, I returned the thought of dragging my dagger out of the scabbard. His flirtatiousness shattered as I held my dagger against his throat. "Wanna go?" I whispered, threateningly.

The son of Hermes shook his head.

"I thought so." I hissed.

"Feisty." He purred, he stopped immediately after I curled my fingers around the hilt of my dagger as a warning sign.

I darted away from Connor and plopped into the Apollo Cabin table. "Morning!" Will greeted, popping a small chocolate rose into his mouth. He gave me a crocodile grin, and continued scribbling into his leather book.

My other brothers and sisters looked over his shoulder, mockingly mouthing the words on Will's notebook.

The ink on the lined pages were smudged and barely readable, and but I could piece it together that it was a song for his secret sweetheart. The whole Apollo cabin has been buzzing about Will's secret lover after he walked into the Apollo cabin a few weeks ago, singing a song he wrote in a matter of a few minutes titled 'What is Love' and being honest, I'm truly impressed that he hasn't given us any hints about this person yet, since Will is sorta-kinda bad at lying.

But that's gonna change.

As if on cue, a basketball bounced onto our table, splashing Will and the others with orange juice. I, too felt a drop hit my cheeks.

A tall blonde, sea green eyes, framed with purple glasses and athletic build shuffled over to us. "Hi..um..I am so sorry about the basketball. Er..my brothers are total idiots so..yeah." She ran a hand through her hair and took the basketball back, stiffly.

"As the junior counselor of the Nike cabin, I apologize on behalf of my idiotic siblings." She bowed 90 degrees and gave us a winning smile. "Bye Will." was all she said, and she ran off.

Will- dumbstruck, waved, lazily as a pink tint coloured his cheeks. "Oh my gods." Kristen gasped, pointing at Will almost accusingly. "You like Adriana Rueds of the Nike Cabin!?"

Will shrank into his seat, blushing darker. "D-don't say it that loud.."

"Since it's _Valentine's Day-_" Austin said, cheekily, glancing at all of us, but Will mostly. "Why don't we play a little game of truth or dare?"

I laughed, clapping my hands together. "I'll go first, Will- truth or dare?"

He thought about it for a bit, "Truth." He decided after a while. "Okay." I smiled, putting my elbows onto the table, "What is the password to your bow and arrow stash?"

Will gulped, "My bow and arrow stash?"

I nodded, "But would you like to change it back to dare?"

He sighed, "Fine, Dare it is."

We cheered in unison, and I grinned. "I dare you to walk up to Nico and ask him to take you on a tour of his cabin."

Will's jaw slacked. "You are seriously heartless, Bianca."

"Or do you wanna striptease in front of Adriana?" Austin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "I hate you, shits." Will scowled, getting up to approach Nico.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

Will walked back to us, playing with his fingers "It's actually pretty um..how do I say this...er..." I shook my head, "What happened in the Hades Cabin stays in the Hades Cabin, okay?"

"Okay!" Kristen smiled, "Will's turn!"

Will eyed me, and smiled without humor. "Truth or dare, _Bianca_."

"'Cause I'm not weak hearted like you, Will- I choose dare." I spat back.

"Oooooooooooooo" The Apollo cabin whistled. "Livin' on the wild side, Bianca!"

His face twisted into a very crooked and wicked expression like he was ready to drop a firecracker down my shirt.

"I dare you to say that Connor is incredibly sexy and fill in the blank."

"What!?" I groaned, "I hate you, Will."

"Karma's a bitch." Will smirked, shrugging his shoulders, innocently.

I stood up and strode over to the Hermes cabin table.

"Well, well." Travis smirked, turning to face me. "Look who it is."

I frowned, "I wanna speak to Connor, please. Alone."

The Hermes kids snickered to themselves, exchanging dirty jokes that matched their crooked and perverted sense of humor. Connor stood up and flashed his pearly whites.

Idiot.

I walked out of the mess hall with Connor at my heels.

I went to the place where I first met him.

The porch of the big house.

"Connor." I said, softly.

He nodded.

"This is a dare, so don't take this the wrong way." I scowled, running my tongue over my teeth.

I gritted my teeth, "Umm, so you're _incredibly sexy_." Connor smirked at the remark, "And your.." I hesitated, my mouth suddenly became dry as if barrels upon barrels of sand was filling my mouth.

Connor gave me a weird look, raising his sarcastic, troublemaker eyebrows. I frantically racked my mind for a nice thing to say.

"super, duper.."

"Uh huh." Connor nodded, staring me right in the eye with his own, which didn't help with the compliments.

"cute?" I forced out, in a squeak.

The son of Hermes slowly blinked, and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Bianca." He murmured into my hair.

I shrugged, and made a face, trying to hide the fact that I was flustered. "Bye, remember it's a dare." I said, quickly.

I ran passed Connor and made my way back to mess hall.

The Apollo campers grinned, "How was it?"

I groaned, "Ugh, terrible."

"Okay then. Austin." I glanced at him, and carved the side of my lip upwards. "Truth or dare?"

Austin crossed his arms and grinned, "Dare! Bring it Bianca!"

I scoffed, "Fine. I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Raina Sullivan's armpits."

"EWWWW!" We gagged.

Austin's jaw dropped to the floor. "You did not."

"Bitch, I just did!" I sassed him.

* * *

><p>I reluctantly sang along to the lovey-dovey songs that the Aphrodite kids chose out for the nightly sing-a-long.<p>

"C'mon, Bianca!" Kayla smiled as she bumped her shoulders against mine. "I bet you can't sing the high note here."

Being honest, there was what people called the 'whistle' where the singer hits the note so high, it imitates the whistle sound, and I wasn't entirely sure that I could hit it.

"Eeep!" I heard Kayla squeak.

"Here comes..Joshua Smith, a total cutie from the Hecate cabin!~"

Kayla flushed, madly and scurried out of the seat beside me to talk to him.

Some else particular slid into the seat.

"Um..Bianca..." Connor said, uneasily.."I just realized...I have cancer..."

I scoffed, smacking him on the head. "Liar!"

He groaned, and rubbed the spot you hit him. "Hey!"

I shrugged, "Your fault."

"Anyways.." He started, he lifted up a jacket, a fine blue denim jacket, "This is for you.." He blushed, and looked away.

"You stole it didn't you?" I deadpanned.

"How'd you know?"

Clearly, he didn't see the giant security button attached on the back of the jacket.

I rolled my eyes, and pointed at the button.

"Oh.." He blushed.

Connor placed a hand over the button, and it clattered to the ground effortlessly. He kicked it aside, and handed the jacket over..."I really hope you like it..."

The sky was dark, masking my heated face, but I accepted it.

"Thank you.." I replied, "I'll make sure to wear it in the springtime."

Out of nowhere, he trapped me into a warm, tingly hug.

He pulled away and disappeared.

The damned Hermes kid had left me feeling breathless as if I had ran a 21 kilometre marathon.

Playing by instinct, I lifted the jacket up to my nose and took in his soft, lingering scent.

"Damn." I muttered to myself.

I could hardly keep my eyelids from shutting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Volleyball

"I am so gonna kick your ass!" I claimed and served the ball.

"You can think that!" Connor shot back, and bumped it to Travis.

It went over the net, as I saw Kayla run towards it, I stubbornly screamed, "MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

Kayla shuffled back, as I volleyed it back to her.

She ran and spiked it into sand.

"HA! First point!" I jeered, "Four more to go!"

Connor and I were in another argument.

Last week, he had confessed that he had a crush on me. As a sweet guy, he gave me a bit of time to think about it. 2 days ago, I replied that I also liked him back.

* * *

><p><em>"So we're an item now?" Connor grinned, not bothering to hide his excitement.<em>

_"No." I answered, cheekily._

_I had recently gotten into volleyball, and wanted a quick match with him._

_"I'll ask you out if you win a volleyball match with me, first to five points. I lose, you ask me out."_

_Connor's eyes popped out of it's sockets. "F-five?" He sputtered._

_"Yep!" I chirped, smiling._

_"Fine. I accept, Bianca." Connor said, "2 on 2?"_

_I nodded, "Thursday at 11 am sharp, 'kay?"_

* * *

><p>3 spikes, and 1 out serve.<p>

The match was done.

I had won.

Kayla and Travis left us alone.

"What do you have to say to me?" I grinned. "Bianca, will you be my girlfriend?" Connor asked.

"Yes." I accepted, as he pulled me into a hug. "Well, how do you feel, loser?" You joked, softly.

"I feel great, and you know, I let you win, right?" He said into my hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail.

I raised a brow and smirked, "Mm?"

I heard him sigh, "Actually, you're a lot better than me, but I'm glad I asked you out, but I'm even more glad you said yes."

Giggling, I hugged him a bit tighter.

"I'm really glad you actually saved me back then." I whispered.

He pulled away, and blushed. "Yeah. It would be a shame if I didn't get to this."

"What?"

With that, Connor Stoll had stolen away my first kiss.

But I have no objections.

* * *

><p>AN: Updateeeee! Sorry for taking long + short update!


End file.
